


【勋兴】《电话情人》

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 5





	【勋兴】《电话情人》

《电话情人》

文/夏序清和草未歇

“在你这里有什么是我和别人不一样的呢？”  
“我们世勋啊，什么都是和别人不一样的啊。”  
“骗人。”  
“才没有。”

新专的余音还在房间里绕，张艺兴眯着眼靠在床头上。  
坐在对面的吴世勋啪地一声合上电脑，转身扑到半躺在床上的张艺兴旁边。  
张艺兴的身边本来卧着vivi和木咻，因为吴世勋的“突袭”，两只狗子四散逃走。  
张艺兴招招手，吴世勋趴着不动，一副泄气样子，整个人脸埋在床单上。

好神奇，只要张艺兴在，  
周遭好似都能染上他的味道了一般。

张艺兴拍了拍身边的空位，示意吴世勋过来。吴世勋抬头，伸手撑住头看了一会儿。  
张艺兴斜斜的躺着，睡袍在身上半阖着，还泄出一半的春光来。  
顺着柔滑的丝绸领口望进去，雪白的肌肤还有着不可言说的位置将露不露，大有犹抱琵琶半遮面的感觉。

吴世勋喉结耸动了几下，脑袋往上靠了靠，  
枕到张艺兴的腿上。

张艺兴怀里突然多了个毛茸茸的东西，透过薄薄的布料，扎得他咯咯笑了几声，把吴世勋的头捧住，让他不要乱动。  
“小孩子要乖的。”张艺兴捋了捋吴世勋的头发。  
吴世勋叛逆似的头往上窜了窜，往张艺兴小腹上拱，“我才不是小孩子了。”  
张艺兴手上的动作慢了些，“是的啊，永远是我的小孩。”  
“嗨，”吴世勋伸手圈到张艺兴的腰上，“你什么时候学会讲这些话讨我欢心了。”  
张艺兴被吴世勋扑住，本就是极怕痒的，一下子要往起来缩。本身坐着，这下子像是被吴世勋扑倒在床上，笑的满脸通红。

吴世勋这下不动了，安安分分的趴在张艺兴身上，听着张艺兴的心跳。  
扑通扑通，越来越快。  
“心动了吗？”吴世勋坏心思骤然，戳了戳张艺兴心口的位置。  
“嘁，”张艺兴伸手一下子把吴世勋的手打掉，“你不过就是仗着我喜欢你。”  
吴世勋哦了一声，头枕了上去，“咦，跳的超级快呢，该死，快停掉了。”  
张艺兴闻言笑个不停，要把吴世勋的头推开。  
冷不防，吴世勋的头探了上来，身子撑起来把张艺兴按到了身下。

张艺兴舔了舔唇，这动作落在吴世勋眼里，不由得挂起了坏笑。  
这是张艺兴紧张时惯做的小动作。

两个人之间现在一上一下，中间有着几拳的距离，吴世勋不急着落下去，像是离着这点距离，要把身下的人里里外外看个清楚似的。  
“诶。”张艺兴忍不住出声催促。  
吴世勋装作一脸无辜，“什么？”  
张艺兴用力要起身，却推不开吴世勋的胸膛。  
咬着唇赌气似的不说话，吴世勋噗嗤一声，笑声在上头响起，惹得张艺兴杏眼圆睁。

吴世勋安抚一般的，慢慢靠近，吻了吻张艺兴的头顶，然后一路往下，吻到脸颊，“总是觉得不真实，你像是我的，又不像是我的呢。”  
张艺兴低笑，“在说什么疯话呢。”  
吴世勋轻轻吻了吻张艺兴的唇，“就好像，只有在我身边的时候，你是我的。一不在，就不再是我的了。”  
张艺兴伸手去搂吴世勋的脖子，笑声同着动作在一起，“所以你是在害怕失去我啦？”  
吴世勋不再回复，取而代之的是逐渐火热的吻，  
一下一下，越来越深，像是要把吻烙进张艺兴的身上。

张艺兴身上浴袍的带子被扯开，露出因着逐渐升腾的情欲而变红的身躯。  
吴世勋的动作突然停了一下，回来又狠狠在张艺兴的嘴上啄了一下，“我真讨厌被你知道我的心意。”  
张艺兴捧住吴世勋想要继续往下窜的头，在吴世勋的额头上回吻了一下，“小孩子就爱胡思乱想。”  
吴世勋轻轻哼了一声，衔住张艺兴的唇瓣，只想不断深入，在他的身上索取。

张艺兴怎么会懂呢。  
在不回复自己信息的时候。  
在打不通电话的时候。  
在晚上收工以后那边视频显示忙线的时候。  
在张艺兴在微博发了自己看不懂的东西的时候。

念及吴世勋就失了轻重，嘴上动作大了些，  
惹得张艺兴闷哼了一声。  
吴世勋把人放开，听到张艺兴靠在他胸口，语气像撒娇似的，“差点咬破了呢…”

啧，永远拿这个小妖精没办法。

吴世勋重新把人拥进怀里，刚刚煽风点火惹出的欲火还远远没有平息。张艺兴光滑的皮肤甫一入怀，小腹像是有一团火，到处乱窜。

吴世勋刮了刮张艺兴的脸蛋，“明天回国几点的飞机？嗯？”  
张艺兴的头在吴世勋颈窝里蹭，“八点？还是九点？等会儿我看看。”  
吴世勋暗笑这个小糊涂蛋，抱着张艺兴的手又紧了紧，“诶，我是怕你迟到误了机。”  
张艺兴哼了一声，捏了一下吴世勋的胸口，“那快点。”

话音刚落，腿就被吴世勋分开。  
张艺兴下意识往后窜，却被吴世勋抵着退无可退。下边已经感受到吴世勋的火热，急冲冲的就要往里放。  
“等一下。”张艺兴一只手撑在吴世勋胸口，  
“听歌前才做过一次，”吴世勋把张艺兴手拿掉，又往近凑了凑，“难道还要再来一次全套？”

张艺兴被吴世勋逼在床头动弹不得，后头因为双腿被分开，感受到了一阵黏黏腻腻往出滑。  
吴世勋就着这湿滑一下子挺了进去，两个人一起哼了一声。  
张艺兴眼角红红的，倒是惹得人心疼。  
吴世勋轻轻动了两下，张艺兴的表情渐渐松弛了下来。

“哎，你耍赖。”被撞得说话的含糊不清的时候，张艺兴还不忘推了吴世勋一把。  
吴世勋耸肩，“在床上没有犯规。”  
张艺兴转头过去，把下唇咬住不再发出声音。  
吴世勋知道张艺兴是在表示不满，故意往熟悉的地方撞了几下，把张艺兴逼得眼泪顺着眼角往鬓角流。下唇也一下子咬不住，不由得泄出几声甜甜腻腻的呻吟。

吴世勋俯下身，把张艺兴的生理泪水一点点吻掉。任由着张艺兴用双腿圈住自己，像只树袋熊一样，在自己身上索取。

交缠着像是互相安抚，又像是在向对方索取。  
张艺兴汗珠顺着额角，和泪珠混到了一处。碎发总是要粘在皮肤上，由不得得让他伸手去碰。  
吴世勋不紧不慢的撞着，好像能精准得捕捉到他的那个点儿，然后又不给个痛快。  
张艺兴诶了两声，却始终不愿意出声表示自己的不满，夹着吴世勋的腿往前荡了荡。

吴世勋对他的心思一清二楚，  
只是耐着性子想要逼张艺兴开口。  
每一次急吼吼的想表功一样，才像是小孩子呢。

张艺兴咬着唇，由着吴世勋厮磨。  
双腿也有些打颤，堪堪挂在吴世勋腰际。  
这坏小子，折磨人得法子越来越多了。

两个人都嘴硬，只是身子不会说谎，  
契合得严丝合缝，像是只被彼此所拥有。

“不想你走。”吴世勋在张艺兴耳边讷讷开口。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，吻落在吴世勋的脸颊上，脖颈上，胸膛上。  
吴世勋把张艺兴抱紧，声音轻轻落在张艺兴耳际，“不想做你的电话情人了呢。”

end.


End file.
